


Burning Flame

by snowynight



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff, G-rated Kink, Kink, Rare Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esmeralda dances for Belle and herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Flame

"I dance for the love / I dance even when I feel pain / I dance knowing there's something to gain....." Esmeralda sang, swing in a circle around Belle like the fire.

She leaned close to Belle, then jumped away in a teasing way. Following the rhythm in her life, in her soul, she felt that she was swimming in the sea of life. She could feel the intense gaze of Belle on her, the increased heartbeat, the stunted breath, and it only made her more proud. She loved that she was what Belle focused on, that Belle lost herself completely in her, that Esmeralda ignited the fire inside her. It made the fire inside Esmeralda grow stronger too.

After the dance, Belle looked at her with big eyes, and finally she said, "It 's...." she hesitated, as if not knowing what words to say, and it was because of Esmeralda.

Esmeralda put an arm around Belle and kissed her cheek gently. The night was still young.


End file.
